User talk:BachLynn23/Archive 25
:ooo Dankeeeeee :DDDDD "Don't touch me, peasant." -Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 11:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Merlin Group Slr, only managed to think up of a name and god parent now >.< My char's name will be Dominica Genovefa Goretti, and god parent will be Demeter. Re:Merlin Would it be alright if the father would be half-Brit, half Italian? Like his mom's a pure Brit, then his dad's Italian, so he took his dad's surname. OR maybe he was originally pure Brit, then became italian after immigrating there? Sig Thanks. How do you make a special signature? I read your direction, but it was a little complicated for me. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:23, November 21, 2013 (UTC) monsters Another thing: What's a good monster that wouldn't be to hard for two people -- a satyr and an inexperienced demigod -- to defeat, a least long enough to get into the Camp? I don't know of many. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:27, November 21, 2013 (UTC) re: thanks/sigs Okay, thank you. I was talking about signature,because I don't know how to make a fancy one. I looked at the insturctions, but I didn't really get them. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:48, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Sig/claim I was pretty sure there was directions for it, but I can't figure them out. I'm new, sorry. How do you make a fincy signature??? I also put up a new claim, although that has nothing to do with what we're talking about. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 21:09, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey bach i read ur message and sorry i didnt ask before using! >.< I have a really bad habit of doing so but if i could ask, for her pets, could I use like part of the coding?? and she dyed her hair white. plus couldn't you have yellow eyes by having contacts? Oh, okay. I'll delete those categories and change them. idrk I don't even know id you're on atm butttt I could do the claim test thingamajig >~< "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 13:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Questionnaire thing Sure c: I've been meaning to ask about the chance to be tested so I could check claims so >.< Test I would like to note that a few of those I just randomly clicked because they were required, and I wasn't sure. But anyway, I'm not busy, so we can go over it right now. Craftman (talk) 23:11, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Craftman Bla bla bla >~< I'm on/awake now ;-; "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 23:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Test I'm in chat now if that's ok with you? (UTC) 23:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat I was there and pm'ed you but you never responded and something came up so I had to leave. (UTC) 01:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC) A Wish to Aid Bach, I am coming back in...full activity I guess you could say (This is Moodle). I feel as if it is my duty to make up for those last few years where I have not contributed. Is there any work you would give me? ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). Bachhhhh >~< If you can, could you please please please please make a v6 blank from this? >~< http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/3961085/Zephyrus_Child "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 06:20, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh, I see :) Wait, he added the "div," right? And just the div?o.oThere is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Image Hey Bach c: Could you please delete ? Thanks C: Powerset So I made a powerset for children of Achlys, showed it to Brocky, and brocky told me to ask you about it. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Achlys_Powers --Dragonvalejunkie (talk) 21:21, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Powerset Achlys was considered the personification of misery and sadness, so that's why I put that bit in. Rick Riordan classifies the death mist as a magical substance that hides people from monsters. I made the darkness bit because she was referred to as 'the eternal night'. I'll work on the other things mentioned, and you for making the sandbox page. Frankie Fixed the issue on Frankie's page regarding the power issue. 00:38, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Achlys Okay, I think I've fixed everything you pointed out. --Dragonvalejunkie (talk) 00:44, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: >.< *facepalm* Oops, I got used to that term in class for ordinary purposes. Hm, is there any term for something like a talent version of that?o.oThere is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Re: In our class, the classmate that fixes up the teachers laptop and projectors, even for the auditorium; or those classmates who are in robots and techy stuff, but we normally call them "robots." ^^" Also, for her, I meant technology and logic. :)There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Re: Very true ^^" Well, I can say I categorized mine to a lot >.<" I seem to find categorizing fun; yea, I'm weird. XD Sorry. By the way, can you delete the category?:) I kinda can't now >.<"There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ WibbleyWobbleyTimeyWimeyStufftoDo I see. xD I am able to do anything but coding, seeing as I haven't the slightest idea how to. By the way, what did you think of the 50th DW Special. It kept me on the edge of my seat literally and I was AMAZED. ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). 03:03, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Better yet, may I ask what on this I can't/can do? How many tasks on THIS, may I do? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/List:Wiki_To_Do_List#About_the_To_Do_List ~Moodle, Your's to command (Sig WIP). Re: T'is okay. :D "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 04:56, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Help Claiming:Camp/Livana_Aveline <-- there is a part in the history where Limos sends 800 dollars per month in the name of annonymous. Does that count as direct intereferance?There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Re: Araso, thank you :)There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Quest Uh.. Hi. -waves- I really want to go on a quest but... how? I can't really lead on yet so how would be able to accompany one? Do I sign up somewhere? Justiee. (talk) 00:33, November 25, 2013 (UTC) And when I upgrade how would one be able to join my quest? Justiee. (talk) 00:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Pet Noted. There's also another one Paige's pet. I apologize for I did not know. I thought it was okay since I saw some word bubbles for pets. Thanks for telling me. 10:44, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Others Not sure if the page still exists though. I think I saw one in the month of August or September. But just in case I see one, I'll just link you to it. 10:52, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :) No problem d(^-^d) 10:57, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Claim Hey. I edited my claim today, and when I tried looking for it today I couldn't find it. Some help please? Thanks a lot. :) Nightflowermagic (talk) 13:05, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kevin Zeggers Actually, I've talked about it to Nar, and he agreed to share it. Yellow Eyes Fixed. Okay Oh, all right. Thanks for letting me know. 02:16, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. >.< I thought I had checked earlier but I guess not . . . I'm about to change my character's model now by the way. 02:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Done. :) 02:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Main Page at MURP possible help? Hey Bach! I was wondering if it would be at all possible if you could give me a bit of help at my wiki, Marvel Universe Role Play Wiki? It might be REALLY simple for you, but I don't know what it could possibly be. See, this is similar to what happened at the old one, but the right column on the Main Page, will not go on the right side, and I was wondering if you might know the fix? If you can, thanks! If not, I understand :) ... 03:46, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Claim Number Hey does the new number of claims in the forum policy apply to species? Like can they have a demigod and a nymph in the forum or can they only have strictly only one claim in one forum? Thanks!! Re: >.<" Please delete it. I added the category for some categories after seeing some like "boxer" and stuff like that. There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ How about now? FieldsOfAsphodel (talk) 14:00, November 26, 2013 (UTC) How about now? FieldsOfAsphodel (talk) 14:41, November 26, 2013 (UTC)Asphodel You were the one who edited my claim. I'm saying 'How about now', because I fixed it. Sorry for the confusion, by the way FieldsOfAsphodel (talk) 18:55, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks<33 Ty :D Claiming Notes Hello, you put some notes on my claim page, and I did what you asked. Can you please look it over again? It is [DiLoreto thank you for the help! Queen of the Midnight Shadows (talk) 16:39, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:confirming Yeah, she did give me permission. Claiming.....again. I realize this is getting annoying, but I did what you asked my to on the claim page. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I just want to start RPing. Queen of the Midnight Shadows (talk) 19:29, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:OK. Didn't know! sorry. Queen of the Midnight Shadows (talk) 19:50, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Brone Hi bachipoo. Brone wasn't originally my character, I was given him by Astrid, and I haven't touched him at all yet. I had no idea he was in use, as Astrid hadn't said anything. I can ask her if she got permission, but I have no idea how long hat'll take. Here's another one for you :3 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Broken_Covenant/Aira_Bavol that model is stef dawson, who is playing Annie Cresta/will play annie cresta in mockingjay >~< "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 09:58, November 28, 2013 (UTC) WIP Pages Okay, sorry. I adjusted the issue addressed. Will you please look over Claiming:Camp/Selena Starbright again when you get the chance? Thank you for looking over it before. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 19:41, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sorry. I understand being busy. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC) RP I understand if you think I am rather stupid, but I looked in the rules and didn't see this question addressed: Are you allowed to have only one claim in the claiming forum? I have an idea for a demigod, and I want to put it into a claim before I forget. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 21:00, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Character relationship Hey bach! do you wanna try to see if your character Lazarus Gein could have a poss relationship with my character Serina? kks! I will check. :P And thanks for agreeing to form a character relationship with me. :D All rightie. Thanks for all the help. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 21:11, November 28, 2013 (UTC) hey bach i was looking at your list of characters and was wondering if Charlton could be paired up with Serina but it seems like he's interested in somebody already. I just wanna make sure so i know if i should keep looking. :P I LOVE THE BIG BANG THEORY. Currently im waiting for the new episode thats going to be aired today *^* I am like the biggest fan *ahem* *ahem* (lol i memorized season 1 and 2 lines XD) So yeah i know sheldon. but we can work it out. it could be like an awkward Sheldon and Amy relationship. XD lol yeah itd be a long time for the both of them but itd be worth it. XD Can we start rping now? *eyes sparkle* Forum. Forums are way easier. plus they don't take a long time to load. >.< I can set it up if you want. :) oh and i want to ask you something else. My friend Gummy and I are creating a collab character and I was wondering if (if we do make the claim for the character) we can edit on the history together on the claim. Let's roleplay! kks. ill tell that to her. :) An Idea Hey Bach. I'm having a ton of fun roleplaying! Love this site! Hey so the thing is me and PandoraStar had an idea. The character I have, Vanessa, was brought to camp by a satyr named Vinnie. On the Serina Brown page you acn see that Vanessa has some feelings for the satyr. But Vanessa also has growing feelings for Jadon. Pandora wants to make Vinnie since she said he seems like a cool character that she wants to roleplay as. Pandora had the idea of a love triangle. Is that okay with you? 22:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Satyrs Hey bach! I noticed while looking at other Satyrs pages, that none of them have a claim. ~.~ im confused. do i need to make a claim for satyrs? (Because i want Vinnie to be a child of pan) well, most of them i didn't see a claim. >.< and thanks for answering. :) Serina's appearance Serina is very short and petite. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Serina always wears a blue butterfly clip in her hair. Her clothing style depends on what the situation of the event/weather is but most of the time, she's pretty dressy. Sure. XD you can picture her like that. oh and bach, im having a bit of a hard time with my satyr claim because i planned that vinnie is born in the 1980s. >.< once i submit it could you take a look at it? Red Link There is this character Anne Winchester who was recently added to Persephone's Cabin. Her link is color red and actually said that the page does not exist. But when I checked the template of the members list, the link worked. When I checked the page of Persephone's Cabin again, the link is still red. What to do? 00:02, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Anne Yeah, that's what I meant. In the template, it works. But try checking the members list in the cabin page itself. It's red 0.0... which I do not understand why O_O 00:12, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm Okay then. I guess it's just some error. Thank you, Bach! :D Btw I have a question about Artemis. There is this claim that said something about Artemis having a prey: "He seemed to want to follow me, but something may of held him back. It was a miracle of the strangest degree. An arrow pierced the mans head and he disintegrated. Right then I saw a woman in a silver dress that seemed to just apperar there (Who I later found out was Artemis and the guy was her current prey). She just pointed to the school and I knew it was time for me to go. I ran helping melonie and we got back safely." The man is a cyclops. Is that possible? A demigod to encounter Artemis while she's hunting a prey? 00:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :D Okay! Thank you very much, Bach! :D 00:32, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Le Claim hey bach, i dont know what to do for the claim now. :/ Weapons Another question. Sorry if I seem to ask too many things. Bach, I just want to confirm the following things: 1. Daggers are for secondary weapons only, right? 2. Are demigods allowed to NOT have a weapon? 3. How about knives? Are they considered something like daggers, as well? I just want to make sure. It confuses me sometimes. There are older users who are claiming to have some characters who use daggers as a main weapon or knives and some even don't have weapons :( 00:42, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Q's Okay! I'll keep all of the things you said in mind. Thank you so much for taking the time to answer my questions! :D 00:53, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok...sorry >.< Ill fix it!!!!! Hey again! I was wondering, do you have to be a certain level to make a bedroom for your character? I've seen quite a few users around this wiki with templates for their characters bedrooms, and I wanted to know if I could do that also. I don't know anything about templates and such, so i was wondering, if I am allowed, if you could tell me how to make a page for my character's bedroom. Thanks, Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 17:50, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the help. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 17:59, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Le Claim Hey bach! I fixed Vinnie's claim. If you have time to look at it, could you? ^^ Re: shared model scheiße Wait, which pictures are we talking about? Cause if it's only like one or two I can take them down, I don't really care much. I checked at the model's category, but there's only to pictures there and none are from Max's page >.< 20:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Melanie's Model Melanie doesn't have multiple models. It's the same, just with/without makeup. I can't really delete categories with my browser, so could you do it for me? Mistake I think you've confused my character, Melanie Watt, with Dragon's character, Melanie. xD I suppose you've accidentally added that category on my character's page, instead of hers. o.o Re:Melanie Yeah, I couldn't really delete Sophie B, because of the browser glitch and all. I've changed it, so it's not longer her. :) Re:Danielle Yes. I figured she looked better than Sophie. :) Word Bubbles Would there be a tiny chance that I could please use your new word bubble templates? It would be much appreciated if I could :) Roleplay Hi Bach! This is great! I think we are both doing really well on building them up. Do you want to keep rping? After all we are almost finished with the day. Once we're over if you want I could post on Jadon's page. 15:30, November 30, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Btw I asked for Sasha to adopt I sent u both a email. So ya.. --Pink couture 16:24, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Me or bre Wiki To-Do List So Bach, I've decided to do more than be a lazy lump on the side of the road and be productive and progressive on the wiki for a change. I stumbled across the Wiki To-Do List, and I was thinking I could be of some help assissting with making a page for the priest and priestesses, as well as work on the monster training guide and make templates for the power sets. Le claim Hey bach! so ive contacted a lot of admins and they didn't respond to me yet >.> could you take a look over vinnie's claim for me and check if everything's alright when you get the chance? Get back to me when you can. :) Re: Sure, I'd be honored to :) Um, which one of my characters do you need? (Depends on instrument) ;~;There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Priest/Priestess contest When will the next contest be held? And are there specific rules as to who can and can not become a Priest? Another thing I would like to ask is if a Cabin that someone wants to become a Priest of already has a Priest who is inactive, can that Priest be replaced? And would the Scouting be a propper place to hold such replacements? Jacksper (talk) 15:05, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Model Sorry this response might be a little late: but no I didnt not ask for permission for the model I was using for Mirabelle- sorry had no idea. I'll happily change the model it's just easier to de thatBctcz (talk) 17:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Rivalry Hey bach! since vinnie is now claimed, do you want to start on the love triangle? XD Your Permission Hey Bach, I just wanted to know if I could get your permission to have Serenity killed. You can be sure that it won't be a meaningless, boredom kill since I have a few rp ideas for it. Since you are her creator, I just thought I'd ask you first before killing her off. Doctor Lenoica (talk) 18:41, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I rped her quite a lot, especially with Az. Don't say I never used her. I use/d her as much as I use my other characters--if not more. My activity isn't as frequent as yours, no, but I definitely used her. Feel free to say no since I can go eitherway (her living or not) with what I have planned. It was an innocent question. Doctor Lenoica (talk) 18:46, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I understand homework is always an issue >.> So i'll be waiting for you to get done and then we can rp! :D yay Claim Hey hi, could you check my claim for me if you're not busy doing anything else? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Aashi_Bharani?t=20131201192507 Junebugg666 (talk) 19:55, December 1, 2013 (UTC) K thanks Re: Thank you, I'll be sure to keep them within that size :D Sign me up! Hey there Bach, I'd like to "register" my character as a Priestess of Nyx please if that is alright. I've already made the necessary changes in order to make her abstinent and what not. Jacksper (talk) 15:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I present to you.... Wait for it... wait for it.... Because bach, you are an awesome person and I consider you one of mah friends b/c you are AWESOME! :3 Also, you're a big bang theory fan as well X3 Mission I took the liberty on moving it to my user name for now. :) Contests I updated the things, including the ones to be voted on next. I hope the choices are okay. Also, are we running cabin symbolic or char contest? :) Re: Oh, I got an Aphro kid in Keyboard & Bass and Deimos kid in Bass & Drums. Most of my other charies are mostly acoustic guitar and voice ^^" So, which you pick?There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Category:BachLynn23